


Tears Falling

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 来自微博上的设定。当Omega成为了更为强势主导的一方，Alpha只能在发情期变成哭唧唧的哭包。





	Tears Falling

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是不想见人的，但是硬着头皮发上来了，避避雷吧。  
CP: NENNE/ARK

有什么比忙了一天下班回到家之后看到原本应该干净整洁的屋子变得一片狼藉更令人心烦的事情？  
大概是看见把房间弄成这样的始作俑者还恬不知耻的抱着自己的衣服在床上一脸陶醉的扭动。  
“郑然官你把我衣服放下！”洪渊俊气的把手里的东西往门口一扔就气势汹汹的走到床边，“收拾衣柜很花时间的！”  
Omega的信息素在情绪波动的时候变得愈发强烈，郑然官忙不迭的把手里洪渊俊的衣服往旁边一扔，立刻爬起来到床边抱住洪渊俊。他深深的吸了一口洪渊俊身上的味道，又用力的把头往洪渊俊的怀里拱。  
“你终于回来了，”郑然官的声音大部分被埋在了洪渊俊上衣的面料里，“比昨天还晚了八分钟。”  
洪渊俊一手揉着郑然官的头发，却忍不住翻了个白眼。“我在楼底下等了等外卖直接带上来，我可不希望一会儿给外卖员开门的时候被误会家里有什么奇怪的东西。”他推开一点郑然官的头，“先吃饭吧？你今天吃东西了么？”  
郑然官把头更加用力的顶回去，抱紧了洪渊俊纤细的腰肢，“我不想吃饭，我只想吃你。”  
看了看餐桌上完全没碰过的水果和面包，和床边地板上扔着的两个空瓶，估计他中午又是只喝了点饮料对付过去。洪渊俊的手顺着郑然官的头顶向后背滑去，才两三天时间他似乎已经瘦了一圈，原本宽厚结实的后背现在一摸一把骨头。洪渊俊的气一下子消了，他心疼的捧起郑然官的脸然后亲了亲他的嘴唇，“先吃饭好吗？吃完饭今天晚上也不收拾屋子了，我就陪着你。”  
郑然官点点头，被洪渊俊牵着去了餐桌。  
第二天早上洪渊俊比往常醒的还要早一点，他想先把屋子大概收拾一下，给郑然官准备点吃的再去上班。结果他刚翻了个身坐起来，身后的郑然官就像橡皮糖一样又贴了上来。炽热的胸膛贴上了洪渊俊的后背，胳膊伸到洪渊俊胸前上下其手。  
“你又要去哪里，”郑然官明显还没完全睡醒，声音有气无力，但是手臂却把洪渊俊箍的紧紧的，“别去上班了好不好，请假吧，我一小时，不，一分钟都不想让你离开。”  
洪渊俊把手贴着郑然官的小臂慢慢揉搓，“那你确定现在就要把我的年假用完吗？不是说要圣诞节一起去国外跨年嘛？”  
郑然官在心里权衡了半天，只能默默叹了口气。洪渊俊扭过身子想抱他，一转头却发现郑然官眼里已经噙满了泪水。  
洪渊俊手忙脚乱的去床头拿纸巾给他，没想到郑然官接都不接，抬起胳膊用睡衣袖子抹了抹眼泪，委屈巴巴的看着洪渊俊。  
“那让我再抱你五分钟好不好，”郑然官吸了吸鼻子，“你一上班就是一天不回家呢。”  
洪渊俊点点头，伸手揽过郑然官又躺回到床上。他把自己睡衣的领子扯开一点，露出锁骨附近的腺体，郑然官立刻把嘴凑了上去，对着那片脆弱的皮肤舔舐，又用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。Omega温柔却强大的信息素像一个巨大的茧包裹住了郑然官的身体，他轻声的啜泣了几声之后在信息素的作用下情绪被渐渐平复，很快进入了梦乡。

郑然官再次睁开眼睛的时候觉得身上的酸痛好了些，发烧的症状也减轻了一点。他伸手摸过手机，却发现才刚下午一点。 距离洪渊俊下班到家还有五个半小时。胃里翻江倒海的感觉不太好，脑子里更是被热潮期的荷尔蒙冲击的一塌糊涂，他实在不想在家里变成一尊可怜的望妻石。五个半小时对于现在的郑然官来说跟五年差不多一样长。他想了想，跑去找了两片抑制剂就着桌上的面包随口吞了，又去找到了快被时代淘汰的抑制项圈——现在口服抑制剂的效果已经基本能代替项圈了，但是郑然官还是希望保险一点。冰冷的金属项圈架在锁骨上的时候他哆嗦了一下，这感觉一点也不好，仿佛自己是一只随时会咬人的烈性犬。想到这里郑然官又鼻子一酸，险些哭出来。他对着镜子扣好了项圈，找了件黑色的高领衣服穿上挡住，戴上口罩和帽子就出了门。  
非高峰期的地铁空荡荡的，但是郑然官还是隐约感受到了路人中omega的气息。他把头抵在座位侧面的金属扶手上，希望借助那一点点凉意让自己尽量保持清醒。洪渊俊工作的地方在市郊，当窗外的风景渐渐陌生起来的时候郑然官的意识也快要恍惚了。下车之后他慌忙掏出电子烟吸了两口，又怕洪渊俊一会儿闻到烟味会不高兴，就在地铁站口吹了好久的风，才疾步向洪渊俊公司的楼走去。  
前台的小姑娘一脸疑惑的看着郑然官，她记得洪经理今天下午没预约的啊。 “您好洪经理，前台有一位找您的先生，是……” “鄙姓郑，郑苑均” “郑苑均先生说和您约了下午的见面。” 在名字上动手脚的小心思让洪渊俊一下就知道是谁了。怎么这个点儿跑到公司来了……他揉了揉额头，“啊对的，临时约了的，请他进来吧，谢谢。” 刚想抱怨下不要在自己最忙的时候来添乱，却看到郑然官进门的时候眼角已经挂着泪滴了。洪渊俊关闭了办公室侧面的百叶窗，锁了门，才指指墙边的沙发让郑然官先坐着等他。  
如果郑然官会遵守洪渊俊的安排，那么他压根就不会出现在这里。他脱掉外套甩到一边，直接走两步就抱住了洪渊俊，把头埋进对方脖子里深深吸了一口气。 “我真的忍不了了，再见不到你我觉得脑子都要被烧坏了，呜……”后面的话洪渊俊已经听不太清了，郑然官嘟嘟囔囔的时候洪渊俊突然意识到了不对劲。  
“你怎么过来的？吃了多少抑制剂？”洪渊俊赶紧去摸郑然官的额头，还好，没有太烧，能一个人摸到他公司就证明脑子也还清醒。郑然官把衣服领子翻下来，露出里面带着的抑制项圈，伸着脖子示意洪渊俊帮忙摘掉。  
项圈拿掉之后郑然官的意识模糊了一下，再回过神来之后他已经把洪渊俊按到了宽大的办公桌上，还把人家的裤子脱掉了一半。洪渊俊的两只手被他反绞在背后，并且可能是因为自己太用力，手腕的位置已经留下了一片红色的痕迹。他赶快松手，然后忙不迭的向洪渊俊道歉。  
洪渊俊直起身子，开始不紧不慢的解自己衬衣的扣子。他扭头似笑非笑的看了郑然官一眼，把衬衣脱下来搭在椅子靠背上，“弄皱了是准备让全公司人知道你跑到这儿来找我打野炮，嗯？”  
郑然官的脸刷一下就红了，他手足无措的看着洪渊俊。洪渊俊看起来淡定的很，身上的信息素却愈发凶狠，立刻击溃了郑然官脑子里最后一点理智。  
把下身埋进洪渊俊后穴的瞬间郑然官仿佛在沙漠中行走的旅人喝到了第一口甘泉。Omega柔软的内壁热情无比，贪婪又谄媚的包裹着郑然官的欲望。他舒服的叹气，酥麻的感觉顺着脊柱一路传遍了全身。他伸手去扶着洪渊俊的肩膀，然后用力把身下纤细的背影拉向自己。洪渊俊顺着郑然官的力道把上身撑起来一点，后背两片肩胛骨把皮肤顶出一个优美的弧度，脊柱沟也弯出诱人的形状。欲望的纾解令郑然官一改之前的低落，他一边加快了腰胯抽送的速度一边低头去触碰洪渊俊的腺体，Omega的信息素也因为两人的交合更加肆无忌惮的释放，熟悉的气息令郑然官意乱神迷。身体和精神上双重的满足让郑然官无法抑制的哭了出来，他的眼泪滴在洪渊俊光滑的后背上，沿着皮肤的纹理向腰侧滑去，最终变成了一道闪亮的水迹。洪渊俊用不舒服的姿势回头看着他，伸手摸了摸郑然官红扑扑的脸颊，笑着抹去了他眼角的泪。  
“好啦好啦，好不容易跑到我这里来了，怎么又哭了，嗯？”激烈的性事让洪渊俊说话都带着鼻音，声音却依然是温柔的。  
郑然官的眼前被泪水搞的一片雾蒙蒙，他胡乱抹了抹鼻子，抓住洪渊俊的手放到嘴边，去亲吻他的掌心和指尖，松开之后又俯身下去咬了他的脖子。  
成结之前郑然官怯生生的问要不要拔出来，被洪渊俊笑着夹紧了一些。他只能咬着自己手背呜呜咽咽交代在洪渊俊的身体里。郑然官的脑子里一片空白，他甚至不记得自己是怎么提上裤子的，又一觉醒来的时候发现窗外天已经黑了，洪渊俊还专注的在屏幕后面敲着键盘。郑然官揉了揉眼，看着洪渊俊不由自主的傻笑了起来。


End file.
